


BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Thursday Oral - Oval Office

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Mon-Kishu's BuckyNat smut fics for events like Mini-Bang and Smut-A-Thon [8]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oval Office, PWP, Sex, Smut, White House, at the, buckynat having sex in the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: preview:"Ah, that would be telling. Come on, Soldier. We have fifteen minutes." When she didn't see him jumping into action she growled. "Someone owed me a favor. Now get those pants down."James gulped. This felt so wrong, not patriotic at all, but it was also the most amazing thrill he'd ever experienced. What would Steve say if he ever found out? "Cameras?" he asked as his mind kicked back into gear."Playing on loop. I've had Jarvis work on something." She had by now moved him over to the chair and opened his fly. Shoving him into the comfortable furniture the Black Widow went down on her knees. "Enjoying it already?" She asked while pulling him out of his confinement."I am a bit… overwhelmed and… ah… Talia!" He exclaimed when he felt her hot mouth swallowing him down. "Fifteen minutes?" He had his eyes shut but risked a quick glance down. Holy Christ…





	BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Thursday Oral - Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

> I call this lovingly: Oral Office XDDD And my intention is not to taint any American values. This is just something that developed while I wrote. Actually this entire thing was done in an hour XDDD

"I think I've got a better idea than stealing an ashtray or a pen." Natasha whispered at him as the car moved up the driveway to the White House.

"And what might that be?" He let his gaze wander over her formal attire. The skirt was way too short for being a coincidence and he was almost certain she was wearing nothing else on her lower half besides the thigh high stockings and heels.

"I want you to sit in the Oval Office chair while I go down on you." Her voice was so naughty, so unbelievably tempting that a tremor went right through him. She could see the expensive suit's trousers tenting.

"Oh doll. Don't say things like that right before we meet the president." He cupped himself, trying to figure out how to conceal this. "How should we do that anyway? There will always be someone present."

Natasha gave him a smug grin. "I have connections and made a few preparations."

He stared at her with his mouth open while the car stopped in front of the entrance. "You didn't…"

"Just watch me…" Her fingers took hold of his tie, looking at him in the most mischievous way with a dark glint in her eyes. When the car door was opened for them she overplayed it by straightening his suit and acting as if she was checking if her partner's appearance for any flaws.

A few minutes later they had finished their tour and both of them had gathered enough knowledge of the place and the carefully hidden passages and secrets just by passing by that they could have crippled North America's political heart in less than an hour.

The press had gathered while they waited in front of the Oval Office, asking them questions about their personal lives but the two Avengers didn't bite.

"The president will see you now. If you follow me please." An assistant announced and all of them were led inside for the obligatory handshake ceremony.

While they were granted medals for their heroic actions James couldn't stop thinking about Natasha's plan. How the hell would she pull that one off?

The Black Widow knew exactly that the Soldier's mind had drifted to a totally different topic while the president mumbled on about the Sergeant's deeds during the forties. Natasha's mood turned sour when he used her lover's self-sacrificial actions to boost his own cause. Now was the time to turn the tables. She pushed a button on her phone and suddenly some of the guards around them received notice of a crisis.

James noticed and wondered what exactly she had done that got them so afraid. Nothing grave enough to hurt the country for sure but something that made them nervous. Before he could even asks what was going on the reporters were pushed out of the room.

One assistant came to the president and whispered something in his ear. He cursed and excused himself. "An important matter has arisen. We will continue this conversation during lunch. My staff will lead you to the dining hall. I'll join you in a moment."

With that he was gone, leaving only two guards in the room. Barnes waited for them to show them the way but they simply turned around and went through the door, shutting it behind them.

Natasha checked her phone with a smug grin.

"What have you done?" He gasped as she pulled him towards the desk.

"Ah, that would be telling. Come on, Soldier. We have fifteen minutes." When she didn't see him jumping into action she growled. "Someone owed me a favor. Now get those pants down."

James gulped. This felt so wrong, not patriotic at all, but it was also the most amazing thrill he'd ever experienced. What would Steve say if he ever found out? "Cameras?" he asked as his mind kicked back into gear.

"Playing on loop. I've had Jarvis work on something." She had by now moved him over to the chair and opened his fly. Shoving him into the comfortable furniture the Black Widow went down on her knees. "Enjoying it already?" She asked while pulling him out of his confinement.

"I am a bit… overwhelmed and… ah… Talia!" He exclaimed when he felt her hot mouth swallowing him down. "Fifteen minutes?" He had his eyes shut but risked a quick glance down. Holy Christ… He had never in his life thought to feel this powerful. As if he was the one running this country and having the most tempting woman fulfilling his every desire. "I won't last that long…"

Natasha sucked greedily as he started to gently caress the top of her head, while also trying not to ruffle her too much for it to be visible later. Her finger went between his legs, cupping his balls. A low moan of pleasure made him gasp while he enjoying him growing even bigger in her mouth.

"Fuck!" He groaned and thrust against her while trying to find something to hold onto. His effort knocked over several items on the desk. The noise made him open his eyes again now fully. As he melted into the chair James was sure that nothing could compare to this. "I'm gonna come."

Natasha merely nodded before going at it again. She felt him thrusting into her throat at an erratic pace, his fingers gripping her by the hair before pressing her face against his groin until her nose touched his skin.

He knew he should have been more careful, more of a gentleman. But there was nothing gentlemanly about this. He shot his hot seed right down her throat, while she swallowed as much as she could.

Pulling away a bit for oxygen after his grip had softened she worked him through the aftershocks, collecting the last drops in her mouth.

"Doll, you are amazing. I wish this image was burned into my retina." He gently stroked her hair as the satisfied grin spread on his face. But when she drew back slightly and opened her mouth for him so see the mess he had done, before finally swallowing the rest, James lost all thought once more. "Get on the desk!"

She couldn't even start to move when he already had lifted her up like she weighed nothing. "James?"

A second later the skirt was pushed upwards and he had her thighs resting on his shoulder as he buried his head between her legs. "I knew you wore nothing beneath." The Soldier declared right before his tongue dove into her cunt as deeply as he could reach. While his fingers played with her clit he was delighted to find her already dripping wet.

Natasha groaned and slung her legs around his neck while he stretched out over the desk. Even more paperwork fell to the ground and she couldn't care less while he ate her out. "This will take too long. I need you inside me. Hard, fast, powerful." She wasn't sure if the few seconds were enough to make him rise again but her fears proved unfounded when he stood to his full height and exposed his hard cock to her.

"This desk has the perfect height for fucking." James noticed with an arched eyebrow before taking hold of her hips and plunging into her to the hilt. Both of them screamed in pleasure - and couldn't care less if anyone came in and shot them for such a horrendous act.

Natasha didn't even have the time to respond as his hips snapped forward over and over again at a speed impossible for a normal human. She checked her watch. "Five minutes."

"More than enough. I am usually the one who likes to draw it out, but this quickie deserves its name." His metal hand, the one he knew drove her wild during sex, went for her clit, applying enough pressure to make her mewl.

He hit her sweet spot and she could no longer stop herself from moaning. A few curses in her mothertongue urged him on even more. "James… I'm gonna…"

"Right behind you, doll. Just let go." He vowed and the grip he had on her hips was hard enough to bruise.

She tried to find some leverage, her nails damaging the wood until she finally had a proper hold. But what good did that do when they were starting to move the entire desk a few inches with every thrust. How many people had seen the ceiling like she had? A lot, for sure. Because this was just unbelievably bad. Then he buried himself into her far enough to reach into her womb. The mixture of pain and pleasure finally pushed her over the edge.

James felt her body clenching around his cock and let himself fall into bliss with a load growl. As the world centered around her tight cunt milking him dry he couldn't care less if the secret service stormed the room and pointed their weapons at him.

Natasha sobbed in pleasure and thought she heard a door opening...

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very much appreciated and keep me going for the next oneshots. I didn't have a beta, so pardon any mistakes.


End file.
